


What if

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [22]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni thinks about what would have happened if he hadn't heard the conversation between Kunimasa and Shirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

He never noticed what he did to him. Never noticed the hurt he put him through. He was jealous of those who talked to him, those who hung onto him throughout school. He could never understand the pain he felt in his chest when he watched him talking to others. Those two idiots who would cling and cry onto him. Even when he tried to scare them off, they’d come scampering back when he wasn’t around. The annoyance and anger at those who would attempt to flirt with him. He had to laugh at their attempts though. He would never be interested in those madararui and other monkeys that hung around him.

He always wondered what would have happened if he never over heard their conversation? Would he still be waiting to the side for him to notice? Or would he have been snatched away? Would he be with that middleweight? Or would he have attracted the attention of other madararui? Would he be laying in someone else arms, crying out someone else name? Would he still love him?

Yonekuni sighed as Shirou shifted in his sleep, using his lap as a pillow. Thoughts had taken over his mind as he thought back to their days of school and wondered what would have happened if he never over heard Kunimasa tell Shirou those important words that he overheard that one day. Those words that changed everything for him. He reached down to brush hair behind Shirou’s ear.

Insecurity still ate at him and he wondered how such a quiet and wonderful man could ever love him. He still marveled over Shirou’s will to stay by his side despite the treatment he gave him.

He bent over and whispered into Shirou’s ear, confidant that the wolf was sleeping. If Shirou had been awake, he would have seen emotion in the blond’s eyes. He would have seen Yonekuni bite his lips as he bared his soul for the sleeping wolf. Would have heard the truth that laced his words and the emotions that crossed and settled. If only he had been awake, everything would have been cleared up between them.


End file.
